The present invention relates generally to integrated drive generators, and in particular to a thermal disconnect for an integrated drive generator.
Gas turbine engines, for example, often include generators that provide variable frequency output power. Integrated drive generators (IDGs) have been implemented in addition to the variable frequency generators to provide constant frequency output power. IDGs, which are driven, for example, by an input shaft from the turbine engine, typically include a generator, a differential gear assembly and a hydraulic speed trimming device. The speed trimming device is utilized to control the speed of the generator in relation to the mechanical input to the IDG such that the generator rotates at a constant speed. Failures may occur during operation of the IDG that cause excessive temperatures within the IDG. It is desirable to decouple the IDG from the gas turbine engine upon occurrence of a failure in order to prevent further failures and degradation of the system.